


Smooth Leather and Pink Flesh

by HalfwayToHell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom!Jensen, Dom/sub, J2, M/M, Rough Sex, Whipping, bottom!Jensen, sub!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only supposed to be a joke, but after Jensen takes the Christian Grey question a little too seriously, Jared finds himself locked in a utility closet with his co-star and his belt wrapped around his throat like a leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Leather and Pink Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts via my Tumblr account: http://hes-my-brother.tumblr.com/  
> I accept Wincest/J2/Swesson prompts; any and all kinks are accepted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jared had only meant it as an innocent joke.

 

During conventions, up on stage with the bright house lights and the fans screaming and pinning for their attention, it was easy for them both to get swept up in an ocean of foolish behavior or a riptide of jokes that were far more than suggestive. 

 

And sometimes, those jokes push boundaries that were never meant to be pushed.

 

At least...not in public.

 

The moment Jensen had taken Jared’s belt into his hands, the muscles in his forearms flexing and tensing as he pulled hard at the ends of the belt so that a loud, thick snap of leather on leather could be heard. The look in which Jensen had given him afterwards--at first--seemed to be only a playful banter like usual. But when Jared had asked Jensen to “be his Christian Grey”, there was a dark glimmer in the pine irises of Jensen’s eyes and Jared quickly learned that Jensen had taken it rather seriously. 

 

_ “Jen!”  _ Jared hissed after he found himself locked in a small utilitiy closet right after the panel. With Jensen. “We’re going to get caught.”

 

Jared’s back was pinned against the cold, white painted brick wall, the lower half of his spine curved away from the wall and toward Jensen, who was currently unbuttoning his jeans. Jensen tilted his chin up slightly at Jared, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth and the same dark glint he had seen on stage was still present in his eyes. 

 

“Not if you’re too loud,” Jensen replied.

 

Jared’s eyes flicked nervously toward the locked, wooden door before he met Jensen’s quirked eyebrow. “We’re going to be late for the Ops.”

 

Jensen chuckled and the sound caused Jared’s cock to twitch. “We’ll be quick then, won’t we?” 

 

Before Jared could reply, his boxers and jeans were pulled down around his calves and Jensen had spun him around, his bare chest pinned against the cold wall, his nipples instantly hardening on contact through the cotton fabric of his shirt. He could feel Jensen behind him, feel Jensen’s erection against his bare backside through his co-star’s mustard colored jeans as he leaned forward, lips brushing against his ear.

 

“If I’m your Christian, then that would make you my Anastasia.”

 

A faint pink shade touched his cheeks, his throat and the top of his ears at Jensen’s words. His heart fluttered in his chest when Jensen leaned away from him. Nervous breaths fell from his lips as he waited in anticipation. 

 

Suddenly, there was a sharp snap of something hard against his bare ass and it made Jared yelp in surprise. Of all the things he was prepared for, he most certainly _ was not  _ prepared for a belt to smack across his backside. 

 

“If you’re a good boy and remain as quiet as possible, I’ll fuck you,” Jensen said from behind him and the proposition of his proposal caused Jared’s cock to twitch again. 

 

He was not sure just how quiet he could be. 

 

Each time the belt fell against his bare flesh, Jared’s spine instinctively jerked forward, as if trying to make him disappear into the brick. His fingers clawed at the wall, trying to find purchase to keep himself upright. Small whimpers and gasps were the only sounds to fall from Jared’s lips aside from the high whines of Jensen’s name after he felt the sting of the belt against his ass.  

 

When the belt first snapped against him, Jared wasn’t sure he was going to enjoy it at all. Pain was not something Jared enjoyed but for some odd reason, feeling the smooth leather of his own belt smacking against his stinging pink flesh of his ass was rather arousing. That and because he more than enjoyed it when Jensen allowed his dominant side to take control. 

 

As Jared had said before, he enjoyed being told what to do.

 

A whine came from the back of his throat when he felt Jensen’s cold fingers against his hot flesh. It was a light touch but it was subtle relief from the belt’s hot lash.

 

“Pink looks good on you, sweetheart,” Jensen said as he continued to lightly run his fingers against Jared’s ass before giving it a slap, which forced Jared’s spine to jerk forward once more and he hissed through clenched teeth. 

 

Jensen was silent for a little while but Jared could hear him shuffling behind him. He could hear the faint clink of metal before he heard the zipper come undone. 

 

“Turn around and get on your knees.”

 

Jared did as he was told, dropping to his knees in front of his co-star but before he could do anything else, Jensen looped Jared’s belt around his throat, turning it into a makeshift leash. It was tight but not enough to cut off any of the air flow and it applied enough pressure to remind Jared that it was there. 

 

Over the years, Jared and Jensen had become kings of quickies, since they had to always expect that sooner or later someone would come looking for them each time they disappeared from set for ten minutes at a time. But they’d never had a quickie at a convention before. 

 

Working as quickly as possible, Jared coated Jensen’s cock in his saliva, his lips, his throat until Jensen tugged back on the belt, silently instructing Jared to stop. He turned around and--still on his knees--laid with his chest to the cement floor as his backside was propped up.

 

Ass still sore from the tanning he had been receiving, Jared whimpered as Jensen worked him open with his spit sheen fingers. Desperation had set in as Jared felt Jensen slid his cock into him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Jen,” Jared hissed as Jensen’s hips snapped forward. 

 

With each thrust harder than the last, Jared could feel the burning hot coil of arousal between his thighs start to build. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. The combination of Jensen pulling back on the makeshift leash around his throat and the hard and swift snaps of Jensen’s hips, Jared could feel himself being pushed to the edge.

 

“ _Oh my God,_ ” Jared moaned as he propped himself up onto his hands, his back slowly curving as he felt his orgasm building. “Fuck, Jen.”

 

When Jensen gave a final deep, hard thrust into him, yanking back a little too hard on the leash, it forced Jared over the edge as he came, the orgasm wracking his entire body. Jensen came inside of him not much later, spilling his hot load deep into Jared.

 

Trying to catch his breath, Jared’s arms shook as he breathed, “Fuck” beneath his breath. He could hear Jensen’s chuckle before he felt his oddly cool mouth against the hot flesh of his shoulder blade.

 

“We better head out before they come looking for us.”

 

“Unless they already have,” Jared replied, still short of breath. 

  
Jensen removed the belt from around Jared’s throat and said with a playful smirk curling at the corner of his mouth, “Hopefully I didn’t leave a mark.”   


End file.
